Perfectly Dysfunctional
by daintydreams
Summary: They were all apart of a dysfunctional family but that's what made everything perfect. [Sequel to Remembering] [I take requests]
1. Chapter 1

**A/n**: here it is! The sequel to Remembering, the collection of one-shots/arcs! I hope you guys like it and thanks so much for all of the support during Remembering. I take requests. Please favorite, review, and follow! You can request a one-shot/arc either in a review or in a PM but the best way is through a PM since I may not see the review and I'll try my best to respond to every review/PM/request though. Thanks guys! Hope you like the start of the sequel!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Rise of the Guardians nor do I own the Guardians of Childhood Series. They both belong to DreamWorks and William Joyce. I only own my OC's, plots, ideas, and text. No copyright infringement intended. This is purely for my own entertainment and the entertainment of others. I do not own Emma or Tempest Storm. Emma belongs to Qwerty124 and Tempest Storm belongs to Time to Be.

* * *

Chapter 1

The Bodyguard Dilemma

* * *

Emma walked down the library aisles, looking curiously at the titles that seemed the most interestingly to her. She floated upwards to the sixth shelf and grabbed the book, _Halo _by _Alexandra Adornetto_. She looked at the summary and sat down on the carpeted floor. Angels and humans…interesting enough to satisfy her voluminous need for fiction.

Emma was wearing something different today, blood red high-waist shorts with dark blue suspenders, light blue shirt underneath her favorite black zip-up hoodie. Her hood was down this time, and her hair was in a messy bun.

When she was immersed fifty pages in, she heard someone calling her name. She blinked, and looked up to see Jack looking down at her, head cocked to the side adorably. She grinned up at him, carefully remembering the page she was on, and closed the book, setting it beside her.

Jack was wearing his normal attire, brown pants and blue hoodie, staff, and no shoes. To be honest, Emma didn't think he had anything else than the clothes he wore. His hair was ruffled by the swirling winds outside. If he were alive, his cheeks would've been flushed by the thrill of riding the winds.

"Hey Em," Jack beamed at her.

"Jack! I thought you were at the Pole?" Emma asked.

Jack shrugged. "They were boring me, telling me what to do, what I shouldn't say, where I should go ― I was going insane! So, instead of wreaking havoc in the workshop, I escaped with the elves' help."

"The menaces to society?" Emma raised an eyebrow.

Jack nodded. "They are great at distractions, the hellions. Anyway, I've been riding around since noon, spreading snow, having snowball fights and whatnot. I haven't seen you since we watched my memories, and that was three weeks ago! So, how's life? Has anyone been bothering you?"

Emma rolled her eyes at Jack, who was slowly going into his "over-protective brother mode".

"I'm fine, Jack." Emma said. "No one has been bothering me since I've been holed up in libraries' of all variety around the world."

Jack nodded. "So, are you looking for something?"

Emma shook her head. "No. I'm just reading for _fun_, this time." Emma grinned as she put emphasis on the word 'fun'.

Jack smirked roguishly. "Now you're talking." Jack plopped down next to Emma; his staff loose in his grip. Emma rolled her eyes and shook her head at her best friend.

"Hey, isn't the Winter Solstice coming up soon?" Emma asked.

Jack nodded, and groaned. "Ugh, I'm so not looking forward to this years' family bonding."

"Why not?" inquired Emma, who fixed her large chocolate brown eyes on Jack's icy blue orbs. Something unfathomable, unthinkable, unexplainable ached inside of Jack but he pushed the feeling away, and settled his attention on the reasons why he was dreading the coming Solstice.

"So, you see, Mother Nature is very overprotective of me for some reason," Jack said with a frown. "Honestly, every time we meet she _insists_ on calling me her _baby_!" His scowl deepened as he looked at Emma. "I mean, do I _look_ like a baby to you?"

Emma covered her mouth to suppress a giggle. She recovered slightly and cleared her throat. She smiled blindingly at Jack. "I think it's cute."

"_Cute_." Jack grumbled before continuing. "Anyway, last Summer Solstice – you know when Merida, accidentally, set me on fire – she assigned me these two guards of hers and they won't leave me alone! Do you know how many times I've had to ditch them? It's like they have some weird Jack Radar coded in their DNA!"

Emma snorted. "Jack Radar?"

"Yes!" Jack nodded his head fervently. "Jack Radar! No matter how many times I evade them, tell them to leave me alone, they keep coming back to me! For goodness sake, I threw one off a cliff!"

Emma gasped and slapped Jack on his forearm. "Jack Frost, you didn't." scolded Emma with a disheartened frown.

"Yes, I did." Jack presumed. "I mean, I fled after I was completely sure he was alright – and that's the other thing! The dude didn't even have a scratch on him – _not a scratch_ and I threw him off a cliff! What's up with that?" ended Jack with a shrilly note.

Emma blinked. "I don't know, and I'm the Spirit of Wisdom."

Jack gave her a look. "Spirit of Wisdom, not Creation."

Emma rolled her eyes. Jack rubbed the spot where she'd hit him, and pouted.

"That hurt, you know," spluttered Jack. "I can't believe you hit me."

"Aw, does the wittle baby need Mummy to kiss his boo-boo?"

Both Emma and Jack froze. Jack gripped his staff as he got to his feet. "_What_ are you doing here?" snarled Jack.

Heath smirked. "Did Jackie-boy miss me?"

"You're still on probation!" Emma stumbled. "What – _how_ – ?"

"There are loopholes in everything, dear Emmie." Heath said in a sultry voice much similar to that of Seva.

"Don't call me Emmie!" Emma snarled. "My name is Emma."

"Aren't you just a feisty little kitten," Heath smiled creepily.

"Hi, Jack!" A female voice greeted cheerfully. "Hey there, Emma,"

Jack turned his head to see Pippa standing behind Emma; she was holding three books in her arms with a pencil behind her ear. She was wearing winter weather clothes, complete with a parka, heavy boots, thick thermal pants, and a snug sweater. Her brown hair was pulled atop her head in a bun. She blinked at Emma and Jack's defensive stance before moving her eyes towards Heath. She recognized him easily, and her eyes narrowed and darkened.

"So," She clucked her tongue. "This is Heath. Still alive and kicking, I see."

Heath blinked at her. "And who are you?"

"Pippa's the name." Pippa said. "Why are you here?"

"I wasn't aware that I was banned from the premises." Heath smoothly said. In his head, he was thinking that this was a mortal who could see Spirits and mythical creatures, without the pretense of believing in it all.

Pippa seethed with hatred in her eyes. "You're banned from this state."

Heath frowned. "What have I done that is so bad?"

"What have you done?" Pippa nearly shrieked, but then remembered she was in a public place and lowered her voice. "What haven't you done?"

Heath's frown deepened. He never remembered meeting this girl. Surely, he would remember seeing such a beautiful face but, then again, ever since the probation, and Seva disappearing, he couldn't remember much anyway. It was weird, the memory loss. And, even though he'd never dare admit it, it was sort of terrifying.

"I suggest you leave." Pippa forcefully said. "As in, _right now_,"

Heath blinked, scowled for a moment, glanced at Jack and Emma, before resigning. "Alright, _mi bella_," He purred. "Only because you asked me to,"

Pippa blinked as disgust rolled down her back at the suggestive, seductive look Heath sent her before he vanished in thin air. Pippa shuddered. "Ugh, I hate creeps like him," she complained. "It's the reason why I wanted to be home schooled."

Pippa looked over at the two immortal fourteen-year-olds. "You two alright?" asked Pippa.

Emma nodded her head, as did Jack but the latter looked more shaken by the encounter. Jack's eyes were wide, frightened, and his face was pale. "Jack?" Emma asked. "Are you alright?"

Jack blinked and his face cleared a moment later, as if he hadn't been terrified at all. He smiled at Emma and Pippa. "Yeah, I'm good." Then, he frowned, and looked at the spot where Heath vanished. "It's just…he's planning something. I don't know what, exactly."

"How do you know he's planning something?" questioned Pippa, who was vehemently against Jack and Emma getting hurt in any way, shape, or form.

"He left too easily, too quickly." Jack said absentmindedly, while inwardly asking the famous question.

_Just what are you planning?_

* * *

Jack whistled as he walked along the frozen lake that he claimed as his 300 or so years ago. He had a bounce in his step as he stepped onto his lake, giving it another layer of ice as he walked. His staff was hanging loosely on his shoulders, and he blinked up at the sky which was painted with reds, oranges, purples, and pinks as the sun was slowly drifting down.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

Jack whirled around, heart thudding, to see Heath standing on the lake's shore. He was wearing his lizard skin boots, which protected him from the cold and the frostbite that Jack's snow and winter brought Summer Sprites.

Jack gulped, thinking nervously, _he can't hurt me. I'm on ice, he's, like, allergic to it._

"What do you want?" Jack murmured.

"To talk," Heath said, tilting his head to the side.

Jack responded, "And what if I don't want to talk to you?"

"Well then, that's a problem." Heath smiled cruelly. "If you don't want to talk, then, I'll just have to make you."

"Wh―" Jack started to say but was cut off when tendrils wrapped around his forearms. They tightened on his pale, delicate skin, leaving angry red welt marks as he struggled. "What is―?" He was cut off once more when the tendrils glowed a dark red, and pain rolled inside of Jack. The pain was indescribable, unfathomable, and it made Jack sink to his knees.

"Let's talk, Jackie-boy." Heath said. "I still want to get revenge for what you did to me and Seva back in 1924."

"I…I…didn't _do_…any…thing…" Jack panted.

More tendrils moved about to wrap around Jack's legs and back. Jack groaned underneath the agony of it all.

"You made a mockery of us both!" Heath steamed. "And since Seva has disappeared, it's up to me to give you your punishment."

Jack screamed.

"I don't think so," A cold voice said.

It was simultaneous. The tendrils had vanished and Jack's pain was relieved while chains were being wrapped around Heath's form, glowing the bright blue glow of Mother Nature. Jack blinked through the foggy haze of exertion as he felt hands rubbing his back gently, murmuring words in another language that he didn't understand.

"…what…?" Jack managed to groan as trembled wracked his body.

"Hello, Jack Frost." The cold voice spoke, and a Spirit walked out of the shadows.

But, this Spirit was not Pitch Black. This Spirit's name was Hadrian, and he was one of the Spirit's that Mother Nature assigned to protect her baby from the world around him. The other bodyguard was a female – Yuki – who was also proficient in the Healing Arts. She was currently working her magic on Jack to ease the pain and rid the grotesque welts.

Heath choked, "Who are you?"

"I am Hadrian." He introduced himself. "I am not a Spirit but a Guardian that works for, and with, Mother Nature. My partner, Yuki, is the same as me as well."

Yuki looked up briefly at the mention of her name but once realizing she was needed turned her attention back on Jack, who was looking like he'd seen better days.

"And you, Heath, Sprite of Summer," Hadrian rumbled. "Have been playing a dangerous game, and it is time to end it."

"W-What are you going to do to me?" Heath whimpered.

If this were another time, another place, and another situation, the sight of Heath whimpering and sobbing would've made Jack laugh at the irony, at the spin of victims, but Jack was in too much pain to even lift his hand.

"It is not my place to decide." Hadrian said. "But Mother Nature surely can come up with a suitable punishment. This time, for eternity," With that said, Hadrian snapped his fingers, and Heath disappeared. Hadrian rushed towards Jack's side and asked Yuki, "Permanent damage?"

"None that I've seen," Yuki responded. "So far he's good but he's in shock a bit. Good thing we came when we did. Those tendrils would've made him unable to move for a thousand years."

Hadrian blinked, shocked. "Where did he get such a thing?"

"I don't know." Yuki said. "I don't want to know. I just want to fix Jack before―"

"Jack?! Where is he? WHERE IS MY BABY!?"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: **Thanks so much for all of the reviews, follows, and favorites! I really didn't expect that much feedback on only the first chapter! Anyway, sorry this took so long. I'm currently in the process of moving to a completely new town, and packing my entire house is very taxing but I will not forget you or this story! Anyway, sorry in advance for any grammar or spelling errors or if I chop Bunny's and North's accents too badly. Please review, follow, favorite, and request!

_This is the second part of the first chapter. To be honest, I didn't expect to write another part to it. Lol. Enjoy!_

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Rise of the Guardians nor do I own the Guardians of Childhood Series. They both belong to DreamWorks and William Joyce. I only own my OC's, plots, ideas, and text. No copyright infringement intended. This is purely for my own entertainment and the entertainment of others. I do not own Emma or Tempest Storm. Emma belongs to Qwerty124 and Tempest Storm belongs to Time to Be.

Repercussions

One might say that Mother Nature was the most amiable spirit to ever exist. Some would argue, and retort that she was dangerous, unpredictable, and powerful beyond imagine. Those points were both true but no one had truly seen Mother Nature in her overprotective mode, which was usually brought about whenever someone she looks over as a child gets hurt – and even then she manages to curb her emotions significantly.

However…this…_this_ was drawing the line entirely.

She had spent how many decades making sure that those two troublesome, volatile Sprites were metaphorically beaten into submission with her punishment of taking away their powers for an unmentionable amount of time. The female – Seva – had seen the errors of her ways and was put on a different probation, one that gave her temporary control of her abilities until Mother Nature either stripped them away again or gave it back to her in full.

Even though Mother Nature was merciful in that aspect, Seva's Queen, Merida, _was not_.

But that was a story for another day.

Mother Nature stormed onto the frozen lake and knelt down next to the limp body of her youngest Spirit to ever live – Jack Frost. She gritted her teeth in rage as a red fog fluttered over her stormy eyes. She was livid, and the whipping winds that were swirling around furiously were only a part of the depiction of her ire.

She turned her attention towards the appointed guards assigned to, supposedly, keep the Winter Spirit from harm _at all costs_.

Yuki and Hadrian flinched as Mother Nature rounded them with a hardened glare. "_What is the meaning of this?"_ hissed Mother Nature. She leant forward and grabbed Jack out of Yuki's arms, curling him into her protective embrace. _"You were supposed to protect him."_

Hadrian trembled but it didn't defer his speech in any way. "We did what we could, my Queen. Jack Frost had sent us on a goose chase around the world until we finally caught him here – but that hooligan _Heath_ had put some unusual enchantment on him, causing him indescribable amount of pain."

Mother Nature turned her attention to Yuki, expression never once veering in any other direction except rage. "Well?"

Yuki gulped. "I healed the residual damage the best that I could, my Queen. This magic was nothing I had ever seen before and I'm afraid I don't know if I had wiped out all of it."

"And _where_ is Heath?" questioned Mother Nature.

"I have placed him in one of your dungeons." Hadrian muttered.

Mother Nature smiled, pleased. The temperamental winds had died down to a serene breeze as Mother Nature stood, still cradling the tiny spirit as if he were a babe. "Well, I'm going to take him to the infirmary – please make yourselves _useful_, and inform the Guardians of Childhood of what has taken place."

"As you wish, My Queen," the two bodyguards muttered, never once moving from their positions.

Mother Nature looked at them before nodding at whatever she had seen before disappearing from Jack's lake within the blink of an eye.

Mother Nature lived in a castle that was obscured by Magic. Of course, her castle floated midair in what most would call the _Bermuda Triangle_, and no vessel or plane had ventured there in fear of never returning. She chuckled – humans and their fear of the unknown were fickle at best.

The castle was and surrounding grounds were vast enough to occupy all of Northern Britain.

She raced through her many hallways and staircases that moved in all sorts of directions, whizzing past Spirits, Sprites, Nymphs, Dryads, and all other sorts of creatures and mythical beings as she made her way to the infirmary.

"Willow!" yelled Mother Nature as she burst through the infirmary doors. _"Willow!"_

The infirmary was one of many, and this one was much colder than the others. It was to the point where Antarctica had absolutely nothing on it. It was safe for Jack, of course, since he loved anything and everything that had to deal with the cold, not to mention the fact that he was winter personified. Mother Nature gently deposited Jack on one of the beds.

_"__Willow!"_ she screamed again.

There was a short rustling behind a closed curtain when a tall, scrawny Spirit scrambled to attention. The girl's hair was as white as Jack's with pale skin, and dainty features.

"Yes, My Queen?" She asked breathlessly before her eyes fell upon Jack's unconscious form. Her hand fluttered to her mouth in shock as her eyes widened considerably. "What happened – who – who _did_ this?"

"And idiot named Heath," muttered Mother Nature darkly.

Willow blinked before she ushered Mother Earth out of the infirmary with polite pushing. It left Mother Earth chuckling since no other Healer I the vicinity was as enthusiastic or overprotective as Willow when it came down to her patients. Willow wasn't a winter spirit or sprite _exactly_ but she could withstand the frigid coldness that Jack mostly surrounded himself with.

Willow waved her hand over Jack's still body, blinking as information revolving around his current status flashed into her head. A dark look passed over her face.

"Dark magic…" She muttered angrily underneath her breath. "…what idiot…"

After some minutes flew by, Willow sighed and said, "He'll be fine. He's just exhausted, right now. When he wakes up, he'll probably want to burrow himself in a snowdrift. Let him. It'll make his reenergize faster."

Mother Nature nodded. She opened her mouth to speak, but the hospital wing doors slammed open, and a blur of colors sped into the room.

There was an influx of voices that cried in different tones.

"Jack ‒ oh sweet tooth,"

"Wha' the bloody hell happened to Frostbite?"

"Jack Frost ‒ is he okay?"

"Jack!"

"STOP AND SHUT UP!"

Everything froze as Willow's loud voice boomed overhead. Tooth was anxiously fluttering above Jack's head with a few of her baby tooth's surrounding her in the same fashion, Bunny had his arms crossed over his chest as he glared around the room, North was staring down at Jack's pale face, and Sandy was on his cloud, dream sand messages flickering above his head, and Emma was by the doorway, floating in the air as she peered at Jack's form.

Silence filled the room.

Willow cleared her throat, adjusting her white overcoat jacket. "_Thank you_." She said. "As you can see, _this_ is a hospital wing, and _I_ have a patient, who, by the way, is asleep and doesn't need you ruining it ‒ so, if you would _silently_ leave my wing I would appreciate it."

Bunnymund opened his mouth to object, as did Tooth, but Sandy threw a ball of his dream sand at the both of them, causing them to fall asleep immediately, dropping to the floor in heaps. Emma snickered at the sight of their dreams flickering above their heads. As usual, Bunny dreamt of carrots and Tooth dreamt of teeth.

Sandy then made two makeshift clouds and carried the two of the sleeping Guardians on their respective cloud before tipping his hat to Willow and Mother Nature, making his way out of there with Bunny and Tooth floating behind him. North shuffled his way out of the room quietly ‒ he could tell that now wasn't the time to protest in a loud, booming voice.

Emma gave the two women a soft smile before flying away. She knew her way around the castle, and soon found one of the libraries to coop herself in as she waited for Jack to awaken from his long-needed slumber.

* * *

Jack awoke with a groan.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty," a voice piped.

Jack groaned again through the suffocating haze of grogginess. He felt weak in many ways. His limbs were numb and Jack felt as if he could drift off and sleep for centuries.

"Oh no, none of that, now," the voice said again, this time gently hoisting him up. Jack groaned in protest. "Hush. You've been unconscious for two days, Jack."

His throat was dry and it burned as he croaked, "…what…?"

Jack blinked away the blurred figured in his vision, and he noticed that he was in an infirmary, and that Willow was hovering over him. She smiled.

"Hey, Frost."

"Hello," Jack mumbled before wincing as he managed to stretch, hearing his muscles pop. "I was out for two days?"

"Yup," hummed Willow. "You gave everyone quite the —,"

"JACK? IS MY BABY AWAKE, WILLOW? IS HE AWAKE? CAN I COME IN? CAN I SEE MY BABY?"

Jack groaned.

He _really_ wanted to go back to sleep now…


End file.
